Damn, Don't Be Afraid!
by bbykon
Summary: Kim Hanbin, 18 yo. Siswa YG SHS itu sangat takut dengan 'makhluk' yang bahkan secara langsung belum pernah ia lihat. Sedangkan ia memiliki teman sekelas yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat 'makhluk-makhluk' itu. Dan ternyata ketakutan Hanbin malah menarik 'makhluk-makhluk itu untuk mendekatinya. #Junhoe #Hanbin #Junbin #Donghyuk #Chanwoo #Jinhwan #Yunhyeong #Jiwon #ikon #wonwoo
Kim Hanbin, dijuluki penakut kelas atas oleh sahabat-sahabat dekatnya. Bukan takut dengan serangga atau orang lain yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Tapi takut oleh makhluk yang bahkan Hanbin tak bisa lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

" _Ayolah, tak mungkin ada makhluk bernama hantu di dunia ini! Itu hanya ada di dalam film."_

Hanbin tahu Jinhwan hanya ingin memberi sugesti padanya. Tapi toh ia memiliki teman satu kelas yang dikelompokkan dalam kaum _indigo._ Tak jarang ia memberitahu yang lain tentang keberadaan makhluk halus di kelas. Dan Hanbin paling membenci hantu siswi berambut panjang kusut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan mata melotot yang pernah diberitahu temannya itu.

" _Hantu itu sekarang duduk di bangku kosong kelas. Ia bahkan kadang suka duduk di meja Hanbin dan menatapnya tepat ke matanya."_

Lain kali Hanbin akan membawa lakban untuk menutup mulut Wonwoo, temannya yang 'indigo' itu. Karena hal itu Hanbin sampai mengemis pada Chanwoo untuk mau bertukar tempat dengannya. Yang untungnya tak dibantah oleh si jangkung itu berhubung Hanbin adalah sahabat yang sering membiarkannya menjajah semua _game console_ di rumahnya.

" _Biasanya kalau kau takut hantu-hantu itu akan senang dan mendekatimu. Suatu saat mereka bahkan bisa menunjukkan wujudnya padamu."_

Hanbin tahu Kim Donghyuk adalah sahabatnya yang paling pintar dan siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya. Hanbin tahu semua analisis Donghyuk berdasar. Tapi untuk kali ini Hanbin tak mau mempercayai analisis sahabat pintarnya itu.

" _Kau takut hantu tapi tinggal di lingkungan favorit hantu-hantu itu?"_

Dan hari itu Hanbin benar-benar menyesal membiarkan kelompok belajarnya mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya. Karena Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kelompoknya ini dan karena Hanbin lupa melakban mulut Wonwoo sebelum ia berkata macam-macam tentang rumahnya. Benar saja, baru masuk satu langkah ke kamarnya kalimat yang paling tak ingin Hanbin dengar seumur hidupnya lolos begitu saja dari siswa berkulit pucat itu.

Dan Hanbin tak pernah setakut ini berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Hanbin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya mengingat ucapan yang seharusnya ia lupakan itu. Mencoba mengenyahkan kumpulan kalimat itu agar tak terus bersarang di kepalanya. Oh ayolah, hanya ia sendiri di rumah sekarang. Appa dan eommanya tengah 'kencan romantis' di luar dan mungkin baru kembali lewat dari tengah malam. Tak mungkin kan Hanbin mengintili Bibi Nam kemana saja hanya karena mendadak takut? Lagipula ini masih pukul 7 malam.

 _Kriieet.._

Tubuh Hanbin menegang saat mendengar suara pintu lemari kayunya terbuka. Tak perlu untuk Hanbin melihat kearah pintu lemarinya itu karena remaja berusia 18 tahun itu segera berlari untuk keluar kamar dan melesat ke lantai bawah. Nampaknya ia harus mengintili Bibi Nam sampai pembantu rumah tangganya itu mengusirnya untuk tidur.

" _Hei.. kenapa pergi?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku merindukanmu.."_

 _._

 _._

Hanbin membuka matanya karena sebuah tepukan di pipinya membangunkannya dari mimpinya bertemu G-dragon. Ia mengerang pelan saat sadar yang membangunkannya adalah Obang, anjing kecil yang seenaknya duduk di tubuhnya dan sekarang sibuk menjilat-jilati dagu Hanbin.

"Arasseo, aku bangun.." dengan perlahan Hanbin menyingkirkan Obang dan mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Namja bersurai coklat itu kemudian beranjak dari sofa ruang TV, tempatnya tidur ditemani Obang semalam. Terlalu takut untuk memasuki wilayah kamar yang berada di lantai atas.

Hanbin berjalan lunglai dengan rambut acak-acakan dan bekas garis di pipinya akibat posisi tidur yang tak enak. Anak semata wayang keluarga Kim itu masuk ke dapur untuk meminta sarapan pada Bibi Nam. Sekaligus menemukan eommanya tengah menata meja makan sementara bibi Nam memasak.

"Bibi Nam semalam bilang kau ketakutan dengan suara aneh di kamarmu sehingga tidur di sofa." Hanbin yang tengah mencari susu di kulkas mendengus malas. Haruskah eommannya membahas hal yang paling tak ia inginkan? Ia masih harus mandi dan mengambil seragam serta membereskan bukunya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dan semuanya harus ia lakukan di lantai atas, di kamarnya. Tercinta.

"Eomma, kau mau membuatku tak masuk sekolah karena tak mau kembali ke kamar lagi?" Hanbin tak perlu membalikkan badannya untuk tahu bahwa eommanya bahkan Bibi Nam tengah menahan tawa mereka.

"Bin-ah, kau tahu kalau rumah ini peninggalan harabeoji eomma kan?"

"Um," Hanbin malas menanggapi eommanya karena terlanjut tak mood pagi-pagi sudah digoda oleh eommanya.

"Tak mungkin dong kalau rumah ini tak ada penghuninya. Rumah ini sudah lama kosong sebelum kita tempati, sayang."

"Eomma!"

Haruskah Hanbin melakban mulut eommanya itu juga?

.

.

.

Remaja beralis tebal itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela bus yang ia tumpangi. Jalanan pagi yang indah memang pantas dinikmati. Terlebih embun-embun segar masih terlihat bekas hujan semalam.

Sayangnya bukan pemandangan pagi nan indah yang menjadi pusat perhatian remaja yang mengenakan seragam berwarna biru muda itu.

' _Apa makhluk-makhluk itu bisa bereproduksi? Kenapa semakin banyak saja yang berkeliaran dan membaur dengan manusia?'_

Tampaknya salah satu bagian dari 'objek' yang menjadi pusat perhatian remaja itu mendengar batinan namja itu. 'ia' yang berada di dalam bus yang sama dengannya duduk di kursi kosong sebelah namja itu.

' _Kau tak tahu, jumlah kami dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari jumlah kalian.'_

Sedikit terkejut, namja itu menoleh ke sampingnya dan disambut oleh sebuah senyuman tipis 'makhluk' di sampingnya. Hanya sesaat karena namja itu memilih untuk membuang pandangannya kembali ke jendela. Tapi ia tetap membalas ucapan 'makhluk' itu dengan bisikan. Berharap tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Bahkan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku? Kau bisa sekolah juga?"

'makhluk' di samping namja itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya terkesan bodoh. Sayangnya namja itu melewatkannya.

" _Kami senang berbaur dengan manusia. Lagipula sekolah itu menyenangkan. Terlebih menggoda seorang murid sekolahmu yang sangat takut dengan makhluk seperti kami."_

Namja itu memutar bola matanya.

"Siapa yang tak takut dengan kalian sih?"namja itu berbisik sinis.

" _Tapi siswa yang satu ini sangat menarik. Bahkan salah satu dari kami ingin menunjukkan wujudnya padanya hari ini untuk melihat reaksinya bagaimana."_

Namja itu kembali menoleh bahkan cenderung mencondongkan badannya. Ia kembali berbisik namun nada bisikannya penuh penekanan. "Kalau kalian berani menunjukkan wujud kalian di depan siswa itu otomatis siswa itu akan sering melihat penampakan kalian yang lain. Jangan lakukan itu."

'makhluk' itu tersenyum mengejek. _"Huu, tidak seru selama ini hanya ada sedikit yang bisa melihat kami. Melakukan hal itu bisa menambah teman yang bisa menonton kami. Haha!"_

Namja itu kembali memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi sembari menatap lurus ke depan. "Terserahmu."

" _Lagipula aku tak butuh persetujuanmu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, tuan Goo Junhoe."_

Namja yang mengenakan _nametag_ bertuliskan Goo Junhoe itu hanya menghela nafasnya sebelum menutup matanya. Lebih baik mengistirahatkan matanya dari melihat 'makhluk-makhluk' itu sebelum sampai di sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

Hanbin masuk ke kelas dengan wajah kusut yang tak jauh berbeda seperti di rumahnya saat ia bangun tidur. Bahkan sahabatnya yang sudah tiba lebih dulu di kelas mengira temannya itu tak mandi karena kesiangan dan buru-buru ke sekolah.

"Oi," dari 23 siswa di kelasnya, kenapa namja berkulit pucat dengan marga Jeon ini yang menyapanya sih?

" _Something bad happen?"_ Oh ayolah, Hanbin pikir menjadi seorang _indigo_ membuat Wonwoo tak perlu susah payah mendengar jawabannya dari Hanbin. (Indigo bukan _mind-reader_ , please deh Bin -_-)

"Kalau kuceritakan kau bisa membuat _something bad_ menjadi _something worst_ , Jeon Wonwoo."

Namja berkacamata bulat itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Menjadi objek pertanyaan oleh geng Hanbin yang memilih untuk menginvestigasi Wonwoo terlebih dahulu sebelum menghampiri sahabat murung mereka yang satu itu.

Sayangnya belum sempat Donghyuk dan Chanwoo menyelesaikan investigasi mereka terhadap Wonwoo, bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan membuat mereka berdua mengurungkan niat mereka untuk menghampiri Hanbin.

Karena entah kenapa Jung sonsaengnim, _homeroom teacher_ mereka datang tepat waktu. Sangat tepat waktu ketika bel berbunyi sedetik kemudian pria tinggi berbadan tegap itu sudah masuk ke dalam kelas membuat beberapa siswa kelabakan segera duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Ketepatan waktu Jung sonsaengnim ternyata ada alasannya. Sesosok remaja jangkung mengekor di belakangnya dan membuat kelas seketika ramai dengan bisikan tentang murid baru tersebut. Masalahnya, ini sudah mendekati semester akhir kelas dua. Untuk apa murid itu pindah di waktu tanggung tersebut?

"Mohon tenang!" suara tegas Jung sonsaengnim mengusir keriuhan bisik-bisik tetangga siswa 2-2 itu. "Nah nak, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Anyeonghaseyo," remaja jangkung itu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Goo Junhoe imnida. Mohon bantuannya." Singkat, padat, dan dingin. Itu kesan yang didapat siswa-siswa kelas 2-2.

"Um, kau bisa duduk di-" Jung sonsaengnim tampak sibuk mencari bangku kosong. Sementara Junhoe sudah melihat bangku kosong di bagian paling belakang kelas. Tersenyum tipis melihat 'penghuni' bangku itu yang tampak enggan untuk diganggu ketenangannya. Terlebih dengan orang seperti Junhoe.

"di belakang sana. Kau lihat bangku kosong paling belakang kan?" Junhoe mengangguk singkat sebelum membungkukkan badannya pada Jung sonsaengnim dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Semua siswa sontak menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan yang beragam. Terutama karena semua yang ada di kelas itu tahu bahwa bangku itu ada 'penghuni'nya dari Wonwoo. Terlebih Hanbin. Bagaimana kalau 'penghuni' bangku itu memilih meja Hanbin sebagai tempat barunya? Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Wonwoo?

"Nah, silahkan buka buku kalian hal 279. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Ucapan Jung sonsaengnim mau tak mau membuat semua mata siswa kelas 2-2 berpindah dari Junhoe kearah depan kelas. Semua, kecuali Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memperhatikan bagaimana murid baru itu duduk dengan santainya di bangku kosong itu. Setelah sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu karena Wonwoo melihat bibir namja itu bergerak. Tampaknya Wonwoo punya 'teman' yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk berbagi cerita.

Saat Jung sonsaengnim sibuk menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, Junhoe yang sibuk mencari buku pelajaran Fisika dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan berkuku panjang yang menghentikan tangannya mengaduk-ngaduk tasnya.

" _Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku pindah di dekat namja manis bersurai coklat itu?"_

Junhoe memutar bola matanya. Haruskah ia menganggapi 'makhluk' seperti mereka di hari pertama ia sekolah dan di pelajaran pertamanya di sekolahnya yang baru. Karena wow, saat Junhoe memasuki gerbang sekolah ia tak sadar bahwa 'makhluk-makhluk' yang ia lihat di jalan lebih banyak disini dan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa tak pindah ke dekat namja berambut hitam dengan kacamata bulat dan kulit pucat di barisan depan? Ia bisa berkomunikasi denganmu sehingga kau tak merasa dikacangi." Junhoe berbisik sinis, berharap 'makhluk' itu pergi dari sampingnya segera karena ia ingin belajar.

" _Awww~ maksudmu Wonwoo? Ia tak seru. Aku lebih suka dirimu meskipun kau baru. Ia membosankan. Tapi namja manis yang duduk dua bangku di depanmu itu sangat menarik. Kau tahu, sebelum kau datang kesini aku sesekali ke mejanya dan memperhatikannya dari dekat."_

Junhoe mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ketika ia berhasil menemukan halaman yang disebutkan Jung sonsaengnim. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Junhoe menemukan siapa yang dimaksud 'makhluk' di sampingnya. Namja bersurai coklat yang Junhoe tak tahu seberapa manis karena Junhoe hanya disuguhi oleh punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba Junhoe teringat percakapannya dengan 'makhluk' di bus tadi pagi. 'makhluk' yang langsung pergi ke area kelas tiga ketika ia berbelok ke area kelas dua setelah mengekor di belakangnya hingga ruang kepala sekolah dan mengganggunya selama itu.

"Apa ia namja penakut yang sering kalian ganggu?"

" _Binggo. Apa Soonyoung yang memberitahumu? Huh, dasar hantu yang satu itu. Tak bisa menahan mulut embernya. Dasar Kwon-spoiler."_

Sebenarnya Junhoe tak terlalu peduli dengan nama 'makhluk', oke kita bisa menyebutnya _**hantu**_ itu. Tapi Junhoe tak tahu takdir mempertemukannya begitu cepat dengan namja yang menjadi incaran empuk para hantu itu.

"Jangan mengganggunya. Ganggu saja murid lain."

" _Aww.. hanya memperhatikannya dari dekat. Aku tak akan mewujudkan diriku di depannya. Taehyun akan marah padaku jika mengambil jatahnya untuk menampilkan wujud aslinya di depan namja manis itu."_

Junhoe hanya memutar bola matanya saat hantu wanita itu tak menunggu jawabannya dan berjalan mendekati meja siswa malang itu. Hantu wanita itu segera duduk di meja siswa malang dan menundukkan wajahnya terlalu dekat ke wajah siswa malang. Wajahnya yang tertutup setengah oleh rambutnya serta matanya yang melotot menatap siswa malang itu.

Huh, tak ada urusannya dengan Junhoe jika hantu itu ingin mengganggu siswa itu. Yang penting Junhoe sekarang bisa belajar dengan tenang.

Meski ia sadar ada gangguan lain dari salah satu teman satu kelasnya yang terus melirik kearahnya. Siswa berkacamata bulat dengan kulit pucat yang tadi ia sebutkan. Wonwoo, kalau tidak salah hantu tadi menyebutkan namanya.

Mungkin Wonwoo bisa menjadi 'teman mengobrol'nya nanti. Junhoe bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda saat melewati bangku Wonwoo. Aura yang sama yang ia dapati ketika ia di dekat kakaknya yang juga seorang _indigo._ Dan berdasarkan apa yang dijelaskan hantu wanita tadi, tampaknya memang Wonwoo juga seorang _indigo._

Wow, satu kelas diisi oleh dua orang _indigo. How lucky this class will be!_

 **TBC**


End file.
